


Roller Coaster Kind of Rush

by Sxymami0909



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason’s lips were soft and tasted vaguely of peppermint, the smell of freshly mowed lawn surrounding them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster Kind of Rush

Aria’s lungs filled with air as she sucked in a deep breath watching Jason move forward. He tilted his head to the side while leaning into her, his hand coming up; fingers beneath her chin, thumb brushing her cheek and then his lips were on hers. A spark of electricity shot through her body, her stomach dropping as her heart leapt into her throat. Her heartbeat sped up and something inside her fluttered, like the feeling of you get when dropping down the top of a high roller coaster.

His lips moved slowly over hers and to her shock she immediately responded to him, opening her mouth the tiniest bit beneath his as anticipation flowed through her. Jason’s lips were soft and tasted vaguely of peppermint, the smell of freshly mowed lawn surrounding them. Aria wasn’t sure if it was because he’d been working in his yard or if it was because they were surrounded by laws on the empty street and to be honest she didn’t really care.

She felt his lips pause against hers for the briefest of moments before they were moving again, faster this time coaxing her mouth open in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Her mind went back to her dream from that morning, where he was shirtless and in her bed and Aria couldn’t help but think the real thing was so much better than the dream. But the second his tongue moved into her mouth there was a nagging in the back of her mind about something else that was in her dream.

Aria tensed and then pulled back from him her lips slightly swollen and red from the kiss. It took every ounce of will power she had not to lift her hand to her mouth at the tingling she felt she. How in the world had she forgotten that she had a boyfriend? A small noise of disbelief left her throat as she glanced around them before looking back at Jason.

Aria could see the confusion on his face as she shook her head, her thoughts still in a daze. “I can’t do this.” She said as she searched his face the sound of her heart speeding up even more as she did her best not to focus on his lips.

Jason’s brows furrowed as he watched her. He wasn’t blind. He had seen the way she reacted to his kiss, the way her gaze was slightly disoriented and her mouth red from his kiss. He couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting to her lips again as she continued looking around them, at the ground, her hands, pretty much anywhere that wasn’t at him. “Why not?” He asked trying to bring her attention back to him.

Aria’s eyes finally found his again. She hesitated as she tried to focus her thoughts on something other than him. Now it wasn’t just his lips she was thinking about. It was the way the shirt he was wearing showed off the muscles in his arms, the way his hair was slightly disheveled in the front and dropped slightly over his eye.

Aria was seeing Jason in a new light. The problem was she couldn’t seem to stop _seeing_ him. She needed to put some distance between them so she could try and clear her thoughts. She realized he was still waiting for an answer and she spoke quickly. “I’m not…available.” She watched his face for a minute and swallowed hard. “I’m sorry,” She whispered and she was. Aria couldn’t keep standing there so she turned on her heel and took off down the street going as fast as her heeled boots would carry her. The further she got away from Jason the tighter her chest grew.

Emily’s words from about wanting things from people who popped into dreams was once again in the forefront of her mind. A shiver ran up her spine as a cool breeze traveled down the block. She could be attracted to Jason…It was wrong. He was Ally’s brother. He was going through a rough time, maybe he didn’t really have feelings for her and he was just holding onto something familiar.

Aria immediately scratched that thought off her mental list as she turned the corner onto her block. There was a connection between her and Jason, she’d felt it ever since the service where she and Jason had talked and he told her about the note. He understood her on a level that Ezra didn’t and probably never could.

She let out a groan of frustration as she quickened her pace. Aria couldn’t believe she was even considering Jason as anything more than a friend. After everything she and Ezra had been through lately she owed it to their relationship to see if she could make something of it even though she wasn’t entirely sure that’s what she wanted anymore.

Aria wasn’t sure that Ezra could give her what she wanted. She had fought with him or weeks about how it didn’t matter and they could come out and tell her parents, but now she wasn’t so sure. She wasn’t stupid and she knew how it looked. Her Mother’s reaction to thinking Ezra was with Spencer was a wreck and Aria knew it would be ten times worse if her Mother knew it was her.

But Jason, well she’d grown up with him in a way. Her Mother had welcomed him into their home. He’d kept her brother from getting arrested and went out o his way to find help for him. He was misguided and far from perfect, but he made her feel like herself again. Like the Aria she was before everything happened with Alison. He brought out her creativity, encouraged her artsy crazy, independent side, a side that not many had appreciated in the past.

Sure he was somehow mixed up in what happened with Alison, but it was starting to seem like everyone in town was, that or someone was really good at misleading them and Aria was banking on the second. She didn’t think Jason had anything to do with his sisters murder, she felt that like Toby he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and maybe…

Aria’s thoughts paused as she started walking up the steps to her house. Was she really making up excuses in her head to justify leaving Ezra and being with Jason? She barely knew him. Aria let out a light sigh as her brows furrowed. It was stupid…Foolish even to think that things could be better with Jason then they were with Ezra…It was just a dream and the kiss…the kiss hadn’t meant anything. It was just a kiss.

She shifted the bag in her arms and pulled out her keys before jamming them in the front door and pushing it open. And even as she shut the door behind her blocking out the chill of the night, Jason, ‘A’ and everything else that had been bogging her down lately while taking the steps to her room two at a time, Alison’s words echoed through the back of her head. _‘A kiss is never just a kiss.’_


End file.
